


No Exorcism Required

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Tommy and Barbara share 'a moment'.Inspired by two posts on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 13





	No Exorcism Required

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

It was her biting her lip that finally drove me over the edge.

I know how ridiculous that sounds, but it’s the truth.

We were in my kitchen, and I had just asked her if she would like a beer or something stronger. As she perched on the stool by the breakfast bar, she worried her bottom lip with her teeth while deep in thought and I couldn’t resist the temptation.

I kissed her.

I was relieved when she kissed me back, her fingers tangling in my hair, holding me close.

We were panting when we broke apart.

“Barbara I…"

A broad smile spread across her face as she pressed a finger to my lips, silencing me.

“Whatever possessed you to do that should possess you more often.”

“Really?” My relief increased at her words.

“Really.” Her smile turned into a wicked grin as her arms encircled me, trapping me against her. “No exorcism required.”


End file.
